


朝阳芝/One of Us Cannot Be Wrong

by sonoda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoda/pseuds/sonoda
Summary: “我是您的狗。”朝阳和芝诺斯（白袍馅）的故事。非全龄向，cp猎奇请自动避雷。
Relationships: Asahi sas Brutus/Elidibus, Asahi sas Brutus/Zenos yae Galvus
Kudos: 3





	朝阳芝/One of Us Cannot Be Wrong

*

在汇报完那些冗长无趣的工作之后朝阳终于鼓起勇气，他低头小声说，芝诺斯大人，不知您的伤怎么样了，我这趟去延夏带来了当地好用的药膏…倘若您需要。

那被绷带环绕的脖颈并不纤细，听到他的问话微微转动，肌肉线条流畅优美，逆光坐着的芝诺斯整个人像是漂亮的古代雕塑。

朝阳怀里的药膏早被体温捂热，小铁盒子上无意识抠出好几个指甲痕，说出这句话几乎让他用掉了所有力气，那双浅淡的蓝眸应声投来视线，朝阳呼吸不畅，险些就要栽倒在地。

“拿过来吧。”  
被野兽盯着的压力骤减，朝阳脚步虚浮的走到芝诺斯面前，稍微低头，眼神直直盯住那被环绕住的脖颈，“还请让我为您示范使用方法。”

帝国太子偏过头，顺滑的金色长发滑落到脸上，他垂着眼帘，不甚在意的示意眼前人继续。

“你今天和往常不同。”

朝阳碰到绷带的指尖被体温烫的一颤，他听到自己说，“…不过是听到那些士兵嚼舌根而已。”

“说什么？”

白色绷带被一圈圈拆下，露出里面被切开又重新生长的皮肤，并不狰狞，伤口新生的粉红色嫩肉与本来的皮肤交叠在一起，中间是尚在愈合的深沟，切断的肉块被粗糙的手术线缝在一起，火烧后重新长起草的原野，生命力从废墟中喷涌而出。

“他们说，我是您的狗。”朝阳俯身，整个人弯起背殷勤又卑微，他沾取铁盒子里的浅绿色药膏，用最温柔的力度轻轻填在沟壑上，“那些士兵说，我是您的狗。”

“哦？”

朝阳找来新的纱布，手法熟练重新包好了伤口，他包的很漂亮，比之前环绕这个脖颈的绷带强上不少。他满意的退后几步跪在地上，没有再看芝诺斯一眼，只是死死盯着那个地上的影子，心中压抑已久的话从嗓子里喷涌而出。

“那些士兵，他们在背后嘲笑我是您的狗，这些我全都清楚不过。他们的嘲笑不仅不值一提惹人发笑，而且比起攻击来更像赞美。”

“我就是您的狗，过去的每个日日夜夜做梦都想成为您的狗。  
因此我感觉到无上的荣幸，我是您的狗，永远衷心于您，我的生命不值一提，但是应当好好的全部献给您，我的人生若是为您而死就再无遗憾。”

说这话的时候朝阳表情虔诚，头几乎要抵在地上的影子上。  
“我是您的狗，且并不满足于此，我想要成为您的猎犬，成为您的爪牙，我要成为您最忠实的信徒，我要成为您最锋利的刀刃——”

黑发青年头抵着地，呼吸起伏不畅，喉间仿佛在压抑哭泣。芝诺斯没有说话，气氛陷入沉默之中。只有朝阳一个人深重的呼吸声在宽阔的房间回响。

咚。

药盒子掉在地上，钢铁碰撞发出闷响。紧接着是身体倒地的声音。

朝阳艰难的从地上爬起来，他爬到倒地的人身边，双眼通红的怒视地上的病服男人，嘴巴咧起一个弧度难看的笑容。

“你是谁？”朝阳双手颤抖揪住“芝诺斯”的衣襟。

并没有回答问题，“芝诺斯”懒洋洋的盯着面前的小个子青年看，“什么时候发现的。”

察觉这人不是芝诺斯并非难事，哪怕刚开始被选中的巨大喜悦砸昏了头脑，此后无数次的回想品味中，朝阳发现了不少异常之处。他演技拙劣，也毫无做演员的自觉，更别提处心积虑的等到这一步计谋可以得逞。如果是真的芝诺斯大人——自己早就被发现身首异处了吧。朝阳咬紧下唇默不作声，心脏像被攥紧般喉咙发苦。他又想起阿拉米格传来前线战败那天，灵魂被击穿的痛苦袭击而来。

“芝诺斯”见对方不说话，也依旧懒得挣扎，脖子伤口处的药物过于强烈，这具身体的神经末梢变得的迟钝起来，“你给我用药，就想找到你的主人吗？”  
“真可怜。”他自顾自一个人叹气。  
“既然你能发现我不是他，那你应该也早发现，我是他……这具身体是他的。”

“你觉得这个伤口因何而来？”芝诺斯垂下头，头轻轻靠在朝阳用力攥紧他的手臂上，让脖子上的伤口隔着纱布贴在朝阳手上。

“在阿拉米格，你的主人用自己的佩剑毫不留情的割破了自己的喉咙。是我重新救起了这具身体。”

朝阳的手触电般痉挛，和伤口紧贴的地方痛了起来，他眼睛瞪得很大，唇齿间尝到了血腥味。

“你不感谢我，却责怪我弄丢了你的主人吗？”

他恶趣味的轻轻用伤口磨蹭朝阳的手，“你真让我失望。”

尽管早就派人查到了这些消息，当从“芝诺斯”口中说出时，朝阳还是如堕冰窟，他哆嗦着从脖颈处抽回手，掏出怀里藏着的锋利匕首，堪堪砸在距离他主人身体的一星寸开外，割下了一缕顺滑的金色长发。他想质问对方你说谎，嗓子却失声般一句话都发不出来，他知道这个“芝诺斯”没有说假话，他的主人确实当着阿拉米格反抗军的面，带着微笑抹了脖子。

这场游戏从始至终就和朝阳无关。  
他还什么都没有做，灵魂即被宣布失去了归处。

不管这个幽灵想拿芝诺斯大人的身体做什么，朝阳想，准不是好事。  
“请不要，”朝阳终于找回了声音，他抬手对着主人的脸一巴掌，充满了侮辱意味的轻轻一巴掌，芝诺斯的脸轻飘飘的随着他的力度偏过去，留下一个稍纵即逝的浅红色手印，“请不要顶着这张脸评价我。”

他没想到“芝诺斯”并没有丝毫生气，甚至扯开笑容，像是在怜悯他般的笑容。朝阳被这笑容激怒，他为什么不害怕…？他竟然敢不害怕，事到如今这人已经任自己摆布，他已经无处可逃，他的秘密都被自己戳穿，但为什么一点都不害怕。

“你想对我怎么样都可以。”  
“做你一直想对这具身体做的事。”  
活了无数年的艾里迪布斯太懂的如何笼络一个可怜的小信徒，偶尔，也要给予一点安慰才好。  
于是他用仅有的力气抬起头，轻易就吻住了这个中原男性青年的嘴唇。

完全出乎意料的动作让朝阳瞬间失神，本能驱使他下意识的贴了上去，芝诺斯的唇是柔软丰满的，若有似无的呼吸挠在朝阳脸上，朝阳生涩的吮吸着芝诺斯的唇瓣，压抑已久的怨恨终于找到了宣泄口，他双手抚上了缠着绷带的脖颈，整个人的重量压在了芝诺斯的身上，对方的舌头迟钝却可憎，轻轻舔舐朝阳刚咬出的伤口。

这种隐形的安慰和讨好让朝阳红了眼眶，那就这样吧，朝阳清楚明白，芝诺斯大人并不会对他做这些，芝诺斯大人抛弃了他，那他也不必再顾忌，他不算在亵渎他的神衹，他的神已经不在了。

他发狠的掠夺芝诺斯的口腔，这是比他梦里见到更加美妙的地方，怨恨化成实质性的欲望，身下的人完全卸了力，懒懒散散任由朝阳的动作。

朝阳像只小狗一样啃咬着芝诺斯的唇，直到那双唇充血肿胀，他才稍微找回一点理智。

芝诺斯垂眼看着他，浅色眼睛里平静无波，金发散落在身旁，唇被吻得通红，他如图雕塑一样没有任何感情，却也被咬痕平添上了欲望的色彩。朝阳在那双眼睛里看到了自己，尽管他这时的表情愤怒绝望又可怜——但，芝诺斯的眼睛里倒映的只有他。

“殿下…”仿佛梦中呓语，朝阳虔诚的吻在了那双眼眸之上，唇下的睫毛轻颤，他又呼唤了一句，“芝诺斯大人…”

他急不可耐的撕开芝诺斯的病服，除了底裤里面并没穿别的。芝诺斯的身体肌肉线条完美，身材高大又瘦长，白皙的皮肤上遍布细小的疤痕，朝阳吻下去，吻过每一处疤痕，这是他梦中常有的场景，在梦破碎之后终于降临了。

这些疤痕、那些疤痕，全都是芝诺斯活着的勋章，是他为了存在留下来的证明，每吻过一处，朝阳都仿佛置身于芝诺斯的身旁与他并肩战斗，他兴奋过度，单方面感觉到了自己和对方的灵魂趋于同步，请您也看看我，请您也看看我，他的灵魂在不住叫嚣，我配得上站在您身侧，我配得上和您一路往前，您应当为此骄傲……他并不是，完全甘于像狗一样跟在他身后，明明他足够优秀，只要给他时间，他也可以和他并肩。

但如果芝诺斯不需要并肩的人，他也愿意被套上项圈跟在他身后，他做什么都愿意，只要是芝诺斯，如果芝诺斯没有欲望的话…

朝阳突然恶趣味了起来，他捏起芝诺斯的脸，看着自己的倒影，一只手脱下了对方仅剩的底裤，芝诺斯的欲望并没有因为他之前的动作有半点冒头。

“芝诺斯大人，我想看您手淫。”

他牵起芝诺斯一只手，放在芝诺斯那还没有动静的欲望上重复一遍，“我想您看着我手淫。”

鉴于之前的麻药太过猛烈，芝诺斯估计并不会有抬起手的力气，朝阳从与他十指相扣，把那个东西夹在了中间，“请您一定要看着我。”他说。

他带着芝诺斯的手上下撸动，他们握刀的虎口都有厚厚的茧子，在这种刺激下，手中的东西没过一会就立了起来，朝阳凑近芝诺斯的耳边，说大人，您能否叫我的名字，我想听您叫我的名字。

“朝阳。”芝诺斯配合的看着他，眼里的的确确只有他，他的欲望站立，他目光光灼灼的盯着他，他叫他的名字，“朝阳。”

把这当成邀请，朝阳于是俯下身有点困难的吞下算得上巨大的柱体，听着芝诺斯的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，他愉悦极了，用舌尖环绕着沟壑舔动，口腔里全是芝诺斯的味道。他们十指相扣，宛如任何世界上任何一对正在亲热的情侣。事情渐入佳境，他能感觉芝诺斯的囊袋因为他的动作变得汗津津，他用手揉动，听到芝诺斯发出满意的呻吟。

足够了，足够了……到此为止了。

他吐出嘴里快要释放的欲望，用手指堵在了顶端的小孔上，朝阳看着“芝诺斯”有些惊讶的表情，忍不住绽开一个笑容。

“您该不会以为，我有那么好打发吧……伺候您睡一觉，然后乖乖地继续当狗？”

朝阳玩味的俯身咬了咬芝诺斯挺立的乳尖，用牙尖碾压，逐渐加重力度，直到嘴里尝到血腥味才满意开始吮吸，手下的欲望因为他的动作越发挺立，他听到芝诺斯的抽气声，心情舒畅。

“冒牌货，”  
朝阳抬起头用沾了血的舌头舔舔芝诺斯的唇，眼底漆黑一片，“你最好用力取悦我，”

“为了能让我留你一命。”


End file.
